Fighting for What is Yours
by Walker of Shadows
Summary: The story of what happens when Neal comes back to claim Pan. ::Sequel to The Darkness Inside Me. Read it first things will make sence if you do::
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Enough said.  
  
Author's Note: You wanted a sequel here it is. Enjoy.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
To say that he was angry would be the understatement of the century. In the two hundred and fifty years he had lived not once had any of his girls left him. Sure some had decided that being a vampire was not the life for them and staked themselves. Others had met untimely ends with vampire hunters, while others tried to hide themselves from him. But he had always found them. None of his girls could escape him.  
  
None but Pan Son.  
  
It annoyed him to no end that some how the girl had found a way to change herself back into a human. And now she was with the annoying purple haired freak, whom also happened to be the richest man in the world. It wasn't fair. Pan should be his! No one else's.  
  
He had known that she was special the first time he had met her. There was something about her that called out to him. He had seen her first one day sitting at a local café studying for an upcoming test in one of her college classes. He asked if he could sit beside her and started a polite conversation. Hoping to score a free meal off of her. But there was something deeper to her that intrigued him. So he decided that he would court her for a while and turn her into one of his girls.  
  
They began dating and as time went by he began to grow more interested in her. If his black heart was capable of anything but hate, he might have actually said he was in love with her. But he knew that was impossible. So they kept dating, while he waited for the right time to make her into his kind.  
  
The night that he changed her was one that he would never forget. The taste of her blood was so intoxicating that he would never forget it. After he transformed her, he left her and began to watch her. Waiting to see what she would do after she became a vampire. He was intrigued by the fact that she refused to tell her family she was alive. That she preferred to watch in the shadows.  
  
He had seen some girls tell their parents instantly were shunned almost as quickly. It was almost as if she was afraid of this happening. So she kept her distance. But then something happened one day when he wasn't able to watch her. The Purple haired freak appeared in her life.  
  
He remembered the stories she used to tell him about the Purple hair. How he was her first crush. Now from the looks for it, Purple hair felt the same way that she did. He watched as the two began to spend more and more time together. Soon they were insuperable. Then she found a way to become human again. Something that he had never thought possible.  
  
He slammed his fist into the wall in front of him. Plaster and dry wall went everywhere. It wasn't fair that she got away from him. She was special and he was going to get her back. Even if he had to kill every member of her family to do so. No one took away one of his girls, no one.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Five points from your house if you can't tell me whom this chapter is about. Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be longer. I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow…it has been two years since I last posted. I hadn't realized how much time had past. I hope that all of you can forgive me for taking so long. I have graduated from college and my job seems to leave me with very little free time. I hope that I will be able to post more of the story. Because of my job, I am afraid that the chapters are going to be a little shorter than in __The Darkness inside Me. You can take this as a good thing or as a bad thing. Your choice. Anyway, as usual I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I am just a 25 year old with a big imagination._

Capsule Corp was in complete and utter chaos. Everywhere you looked people rushed back and forth. Carrying boxes, tables and chairs this way and that. In the center of all this chaos was Bulma. She was ordering everyone with the precise direction of that of a general ordering troops into battle. "No, do not put that there," she called out the Caterer. "The ice sculpture is going to go there. I want all the food to go on the long table in the back.

The Caterer looked at her as if she were crazy. "Mrs. Briefs, I hate to ask this are you sure that you are going to need this much food. Wouldn't it be better to serve everyone rather than this huge buffet?"

Bulma shook her head and checked off a few items on her checklist before looking back up at the man. "You haven't seen our family yet. We are big eaters. Trust me, it's better this way," she told him before gently shoving him back towards the food.

From up above Pan Son watched the chaos with a slight smile on her face. This was to be the best day of her life. One that she had waited for since she was a little girl. It was her wedding day to Trunks. About two years ago she had given up all hope of having a happy ending for herself. She had resigned to living the lonely life of a vampire but that all changed when she visited Trunks one night.

She had tried to make him forget her but he woke up and caught her. She was then forced to tell him everything and Trunks had promised to help her find a way to be become Sayjin again. He had come through and she was returned to her living self again.

_Lost in thought again_, a voice asked suddenly in her head.

Pan's smile widened as she felt the presence of Trunks in her mind. _You know me; I am always lost in thought_.

She could feel Trunks smile back. _Can you believe that mess down there?_

_Yes, you knew Bulma was going to take this wedding over. I was surprised that she even let us have a say in anything._

_See this is why I told you we should have eloped and moved to a tiny island until they all calmed down. It would have been much more fun for us._

Pan laughed aloud. _As much fun as it would have been, I think our family would have killed us both. There would be no place on this earth we could hide._

_Good point…I can get the old space ship ready to go in about thirty minutes. We can still make our escape if you want to go._

Pan could feel the eagerness in Trunk's voice. _It would break your mother's and my grandmother's hearts if we did that. No we will just have to wait three more hours until the wedding._

Trunks sighed. _Fine but I expect you to make this up to me on the wedding night._

_Oh, I was planning to_.

It was then that there was a loud knock on Pan's bedroom door. _Someone's here. I have to go. I love you._

_Love you too._

With that Pan cut the connection with Trunks and walked over to the door. She opened it and smiled to see Bra and Marron standing outside her room. "Pan! You aren't even dressed! Why? We have so much to do and we only have three hours to do it," Bra cried out.

Before Pan could respond both Marron and Bra grabbed her by the arms and drug her back into her room. They shut the door behind them and locked. Although no one was sure if it was the keep people or keep the Bride to be in.

Trunks sat in his room staring at the tuxedo in front of him. Today was his wedding day. It was the day that he would finally be able to tell the rest of the makes in the world that Pan was his. As excited and happy as he was, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

He had a feeling, deep in the corner of his mind that just wouldn't go away. It was not the same feeling he had when a new enemy was coming. This was far more darker and unsettling to him.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. This was supposed to be a happy day. Why did he keep feeling like this? "Brat, if you keep tugging at your hair it is going to fall out," a gruff voice said interrupting Trunks' train of thought.

Trunks turned to see his father leaning against the doorframe looking at him. "Not thinking of leaving your Mate are you?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks shook his head. "No of course not…it's just…I can't explain it."

"What are you talking about Brat?" Vegeta asked walking over and sitting down in the chair across from his son.

Trunks sighed again. "I have a feeling…that something's not right. That something big besides the wedding is going to happen today."

Vegeta nodded and almost looked hopeful. "A new enemy?"

Trunks shook his head. "No…it's not that. I know it. This is something else."

"Then you better be on your guard Brat. Because I am not going to listen to that woman screech and scream about how the wedding turned into a disaster. It has been bad enough listening to her babble about how her baby is getting married. Why didn't you just run off with your Mate, like a normal Sayjin would?"

Trunks laughed and shook his head. "I suggested that to Pan but she shot down the idea very quickly."

"Humph…at least you still do have a little Sayjin in you," Vegeta said standing up and heading for the door. "If I were you Brat, I would get dressed soon. The way the Woman is going everything is going to be done early."

With that Vegeta left Trunks alone again. Trunks sighed and walked over to the window in his room. He stared outside at the workers. _It's going to be a good day. I will make sure of that._

Meanwhile Neal laughed as he looked at the front page of the morning paper. "Trunks Briefs and Pan Son to Marry today," Neal read aloud. "Isn't that just lovely. My Little Pan's getting married.

He sat the paper down and walked over to a small coat rack. He pulled a dark trench coat off and slipped it on. "You only think that you are going to get married today my dear but I have other plans for you. We shall see just how powerful your new boy toy is."

_Okay…as I said it's short. You will have to forgive me. I am going to try to make them longer if I get a chance. Just don't kill me if I don't. As always leave a review._


End file.
